Rancis Fluggerbutter
Rancis Fluggerbutter is a character from the game, Sugar Rush. He is voiced by Jamie Elman. His theme is based on Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and Hershey kisses. His signature kart is the Kit-Kart (a play on of "Kit-Kat"). In Sugar Rush Speedway, both he and Adorabeezle Winterpop are unlocked by completing the third track, Frosty Rally. '' Official Bio Appearance Rancis is a young boy with fair, freckled skin, rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, and deep blonde hair styled into an upward cowlick. He wears a Reese's hat and brown blazer over an orange shirt with two yellow stripes on it, brown pants, and chocolate brown shoes which have a chocolate syrup rim. His blazer has peanut butter-colored accents on the sleeves. For racing, he wears a chocolate and peanut butter helmet with a yellow visor. Personality During the movie, Rancis works closely with Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead. He is implied to be vain as shown by his official bio and a scene in which he can be seen checking his reflection in the mirror of his kart. In One Sweet Race, Rancis is described as tired of being overshadowed by Taffyta in races and being made fun of by the other racers. When he is determined, Rancis takes drastic measures to get what he wants accomplished. He went as far as selling all of his possessions to invest in a high-quality kart to ensure the winning of a Sugar Rush Cup. His kart was RV1 in One Sweet Race. Memorable Quotes *"Huh? ...It's the Glitch!"'' *''"Yeah, those were just jokes!"'' *''"She's the princess?" '' *''"Come on, little engine! I picked you just for this!" (In One Sweet Race) *''I'm sorry you didn't win this time, Taffyta. Trivia *Rancis's original name was Peterbelly Buttercap. His fans' stands still say "Buttercap" along the bottom. *He is one of three male Sugar Rush racers (the others being Gloyd Orangeboar and Swizzle Malarkey). *His plush is buttered rum scented. *His fans are anthropomorphic chocolate peanut butter cups. *In the Vietnamese version, Rancis has a female voice actor. *Rancis's helmet has ridges going down the sides in the online game, but in the movie it is striped with yellow rings instead. *The very different shape of his hat makes Rancis the most conspicuous character to be seen racing without a helmet in early trailers and official artwork (which indicates the helmets were among the last designs to be decided). *His last name sounds very similar to Torvald's last name, Batterbutter. *In his concept art, instead of a jacket with a collar, he has a hoodie jacket. *His kart's name is a reference to Kit Kat bars. *Out of the three boys, Rancis is the only one with speaking lines. *In both the Dutch dub and Russian dub of the movie he is referred to as a girl, though in the Russian dub he retains a masculine voice. * In the English audio description for the movie, Rancis, Taffyta, and Candlehead are collectively referred to as 'the girls' in the racing scene. This may be because audio descriptions are often concise to allow for dialogue to be heard and more information to be given as scenes change. * Rancis's kart in toy form has lines over the wheels for the kart to run smoothly. * He can be a playable character in Disney Crossy Road. Gallery Names in Other Languages Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph pt-br:Rancis Arroz-Doce es:Rancis Fluggerbutter Category:Characters who appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet